


You Owe Me

by bluemadridista



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 14:19:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemadridista/pseuds/bluemadridista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attraction begins during the Euro Final and Gigi can’t ignore it. He feels that Fernando owes him for getting the ball past him and calls on him to pay him back weeks later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Owe Me

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, but the ideas.   
> I hope you enjoy the fic. If you do leave me some kudos and/or comments xx

The texts started as friendly encouragements from one footballer to another.

Regardless of the fact that his national team would face Fernando’s, Gigi liked the younger striker. He had spoken to him several times and the boy had always been kind and courteous. Gigi appreciated the way he respected him, but was too timid to say it to his face.

The first text he sent was before the first match they were set to play versus each other in the European Championship. Just a few encouraging words, a simple gesture amongst friendly rivals. He sent a second text after the match that he hoped would make Fernando feel better after only playing fifteen minutes.

As the days and weeks passed, the texts became more frequent and more than simple and friendly. Both men had suffered break-ups at the start of the summer. Fernando’s divorce had been finalized and the mother of Gigi’s children had left him. They were lonely and their late night texts began to reflect that. Gigi soon found that Fernando was less shy when he could hide behind his phone.

It wasn’t until the night before the final that Gigi actually got Fernando to meet with him face-to-face. When he showed up at Gigi’s hotel room, he looked so nervous and self-conscious that Gigi just pulled him in with a hug and kicked the door shut. He and Fernando had spent many nights describing what they would like to do to each other if they were ever alone together, from the sweet, cuddling stuff to the graphic, obscene things that neither man really cared to admit they actually typed. Due to the nerves, the most they did was kiss and Gigi’s hands explored Fernando’s chest under his shirt. Fernando was too nervous to touch Gigi’s body under his clothes. He kept his hands on Gigi’s shoulders and neck the entire time. Gigi held off his own arousal, because he could sense that Fernando was too apprehensive to let himself fully enjoy the moment. He enjoyed himself, but he didn’t want to make Fernando feel awkward by becoming physically aroused.

Fernando stayed just an hour. The last thing Gigi said to him was, “You’re not going to score on me tomorrow, right?”

Fernando just smiled and shrugged his shoulders before he walked out of Gigi’s hotel room.

After the final ended with an impressive Spain win, Gigi grabbed Fernando’s face. He wanted to congratulate him, but he knew if he got too excited, he would want to kiss Fernando. “I thought you weren’t going to score on me today?” Again, Fernando just flashed him that tantalizing smile. “You even helped your friend score one,” Gigi continued. “I think you owe me…”

Fernando kept the smile, but stared nervously wide-eyed at Gigi.

Gigi finally released Fernando’s head. The urge to kiss him was too much. He had to let him go. Before he walked away, he said, “Someday, I’ll text you, so you can pay me back for getting one past me.”

Fernando was home alone in his London flat after returning from a short holiday with his children when he received his first text from Gigi since the Euros ended. It simply said, “I think it’s time you paid up.”

Fernando’s stomach flipped. He had no idea how to reply. He just sat there on his couch, staring at the phone until another text came though.

“Are you there, Fernando? I know you’ve got some time off now. I think it’s the perfect time to pay me back…”

The words shot straight to Fernando’s cock. He wished he could hear them in Gigi’s Italian accent, because just reading them was turning him on. He assumed Gigi was just looking for phone sex – a repeat of their late night texts in Poland and Ukraine. He quickly tapped out a teasing reply. “I’m all yours – just tell me what you want me to do to you.”

Gigi’s reply startled Fernando. “I’ll tell you what I want you to do when you get here.”

A jolt ran down Fernando’s spine. Could Gigi be in London? Why would he be in London? “When I get where?” He replied.

“I sent a car to pick you up. It’ll take you to the airport. Your ticket is waiting for you. Pack for the weekend. It’s sunny here.”

Fernando stared at his phone. His mouth hung open and his eyes were slightly squinted. He thought Gigi must be joking. He started to tap reply to decline when another message arrived.

“I’ve already planned everything, so you can’t refuse. Get ready. Your car will be there in thirty minutes.”

When Fernando’s plane landed in Tuscany, he was more than a little nervous. His hands were shaking when he grabbed his suitcase from the baggage carousel. He should have refused, but Gigi had already paid for everything. He knew Gigi had done that purposefully, of course. Gigi knew Fernando was too polite to turn down a trip that had been pre-arranged.

Fernando silently begged his heart to return to its normal pace as he dragged his rolling suitcase along behind him. He weaved through the busy airport to the exit. A driver stood just outside the doors with a sign bearing his name.

As the car drove away from the airport, Fernando turned his phone on. A few missed called from friends popped up first and then a new message from Gigi. “Have you arrived, Amore?”

Fernando gulped and tapped out a reply. “I’m in the car, leaving the airport.” He couldn’t think of anything cheeky or even romantic. His nerves were clouding his mind.

“I’ll be waiting,” was Gigi’s reply.

Fernando placed his phone in his pocket without replying. He leaned his head against the window and watched the Tuscan scenery fly by as the driver drove further away from the bustling airport. The car wound through the hills and down toward the waterfront. Gigi owned a large three-bedroom villa with a private beach, a vineyard, and a large in-ground pool in the backyard.

Fernando was taken aback when he stepped out of the car. It was a stunningly beautiful house and Gigi standing in front of it made it even better. The driver was getting Fernando’s bag out of the car when Gigi finally walked toward Fernando. He immediately noticed Fernando’s stiff stance and trembling hands.

“Ciao,” Gigi said, grabbing Fernando’s shoulders and pulling him in for a hug.

“Hola, Gigi,” Fernando replied. He felt slightly more comfortable with Gigi’s strong arms around him. He didn’t want to move, but Gigi pushed him back rather quickly.

The driver passed off his bag and went back to his car. “Let me get that,” Gigi said, taking Fernando’s suitcase. “Did you pack something for the beach? I’ve got a private one.”

“Y-yeah, I did,” Fernando stuttered.

Gigi offered only a smile in reply. Then, he dragged Fernando’s suitcase up the walkway to the front door of his villa. He opened the door and gestured for Fernando to go inside, like a true gentleman. Fernando smiled and blushed as he crossed the threshold. Gigi followed him and quickly shut the door. He left Fernando’s suitcase beside the door and Fernando dropped his backpack there as well.

Fernando started to speak, but Gigi grabbed him and forcefully, but gently pushed him against the wall. Fernando’s eyes widen, but slowly went back to normal size when Gigi began to caress his cheek with the tips of his fingers.

“You needn’t be nervous, Nando.” Gigi hooked his hand Fernando’s neck and pressed his lips gently to his. “We’ve done this before, remember,” he whispered. His lips moved against Fernando’s and caused goosebumps to flock to Fernando’s pale skin.

“Not here,” Fernando argued.

Gigi smiled and pulled away. “You don’t like my villa?”

“No, no. I do. It’s beautiful. I’m just nervous about being here all weekend.”

“You’ll be fine, Amore. I promise. I won’t hurt you.”

“I kn…”

“Shh. Come on. You must need to relax after your flight.” Gigi took Fernando by the hand and led him back to his bedroom. After they entered the room, Gigi said, “Take your clothes off.”

“W-what?” Fernando sputtered.

“To make yourself more comfortable. You don’t want to rest in those jeans and your shoes, do you?”

“Oh, uh, n-no.” Fernando kicked off his shoes. Gigi picked them up and placed them by the door. Fernando was fighting with his belt buckle when Gigi returned to him.

“Let me help you,” the Italian said, grabbing Fernando’s shaking hands. He started into Fernando’s deep chocolate eyes. “Please, calm down. There’s nothing to be nervous about.” Gigi pecked him on the lips and then moved his hand away from his belt. He quickly unhooked the buckle and unfastened Fernando’s pants. He pushed them down and Fernando stepped out of them. Fernando looked half hard under his tight blue boxer briefs. Gigi smiled and tossed his pants into a chair on the opposite side of the room. “You still don’t look comfortable enough,” he said.

“No, I’m…”

Gigi silenced Fernando as he pulled his shirt over his head. He tossed it away to join his pants. “That’s better,” he purred, grazing the tips of his fingers down Fernando’s chest.  Fernando shivered and shifted on his feet. Gigi stuck his fingers into the waistband of his boxers and traced around them to his back. He delved into his boxers and squeezed his ass. Fernando squeaked and moaned when Gigi pulled him against him. “You’re okay,” Gigi said, kissing Fernando’s neck.

It wasn’t a question, but Fernando answered, “Uh-huh,” nevertheless. Fernando wanted to ask why Gigi still had his clothes on, but he kept quiet about it. He didn’t want Gigi to stop what he was doing to his neck.

The tip of Gigi’s tongue traced a line up to Fernando ear. He flicked Fernando’s earlobe and then sucked it into his mouth. Fernando whimpered as Gigi sucked and nibbled at the soft flap of skin. Gigi squeezed his ass again. Fernando squeaked. Gigi pulled away completely and took Fernando by the hand.

Fernando thought his heart would beat out of his chest when Gigi led him to the large bed. Gigi grabbed the waistband of his boxers again and yanked them down. Fernando didn’t even have time to step out of them before Gigi pushed him down to sit on the edge of the bed.

He kicked Fernando’s boxers away and knelt on the floor in front of him. He pulled off Fernando’s socks, so he was left completely naked. Fernando shivered. Gigi ran his hands up the inside of Fernando’s thighs and finally used his right hand to grip Fernando’s erection. Fernando gripped the bed covers until his knuckles turned white. Gigi stroked him gently and used only the very tip of his tongue to trace a circle around the tip of him.

Fernando gasped and moaned. “Please, Gigi.”

Gigi smiled up at him and then quickly took him into his mouth. Fernando squealed and bit his bottom lip. Gigi’s tongue swirled around him. Fernando threw his head back. He couldn’t look, couldn’t watch the head that was bobbing up and down on him. If he did, he’d lose it quick.

He ended up losing it quick anyway, but Gigi didn’t seem to mind. He just wiped his mouth and stood up. He grabbed Fernando’s shorts by the waistband and handed them to him. “Get in bed. You look tired.”

Fernando quickly put his shorts on and climbed into Gigi’s bed. Gigi stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed next to him. He wrapped him in his arms and pulled him over. Fernando was practically lying on top of him. “Thank you,” Fernando muttered.

Gigi chuckled softly. “Thank you for coming. We’re going to have a great weekend, Nando.”

When Fernando awoke an hour later, he felt Gigi’s lips on his neck kissing him gently. Gigi had napped beside him and only woken up a few moments earlier. He stared at Fernando’s slumbering face, taking in the beautiful features. He admired the way Fernando’s mouth turned up at the corner while he slept.

Fernando yawned and mumbled something incomprehensible. Gigi propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Fernando. “You’re awake,” he said, brushing the hair back from Fernando’s eyes. He placed a sweet kiss on the end of Fernando’s nose and asked, “Did you sleep well?”

Fernando’s eyes sparkled when he smiled. He reached up and threaded the fingers of his left hand into Gigi’s hair. “I slept really well.”

“You seem more comfortable now.” Gigi was unsure why they were whispering, but it just seemed appropriate. “I’m glad you’re not nervous. I don’t want you to feel that way.” Gigi rubbed his thumb over Fernando’s bottom lip. Fernando blinked his wide, beautiful eyes at him. Gigi leaned down and kissed him on his pouty lips. Fernando gripped his hair tighter and held his head in place.

After twenty minutes of making out, Gigi pulled away and slid off the bed. He would have been content to stay in bed with Fernando all night, all weekend, but it was time for dinner. He had planned a romantic beach picnic with a fresh salad, a light pasta dish, and a bottle of wine.

Fernando and Gigi put on their trunks and walked down to the beach, hand-in-hand.  Gigi carried the picnic basket while Fernando held the blanket. When they reached the small private beach, Fernando spread out the large beach blanket over the sparkling sand. Gigi opened the picnic basket the placed the food containers on the blanket. He sat on the blanket next to Fernando and poured two glasses of wine.

By the time their food was gone, the men had nearly finished the bottle of wine. Gigi poured the last of it into Fernando’s glass. They sat together, holding hands, and sharing the last of the wine while they watched the sunset.

“It is really beautiful here,” Fernando commented as he handed his wine glass – with just one drink left – to Gigi. “You’re lucky to live here.”

Gig drank the wine and placed the empty glass back in the picnic basket alone with their other dishes. “I don’t live here. It’s my vacation home,” he explained, pulling Fernando back on the blanket.

“You’re still lucky to have it,” Fernando said.

Gigi rolled on his side and caressed Fernando’s cheek. Fernando lightly rubbed Gigi’s upper arm with his left hand while his right one roamed over Gigi’s chest. Gigi leaned in to kiss Fernando on the mouth and let his hand trail down from his cheek onto his chest. He ran his tongue across Fernando’s bottom lip; his thumb over his erect nipple. Fernando parted his lips, inviting Gigi’s tongue to join his.

Fernando’s soft fingers dug under the waistband of Gigi’s trunks. Gigi’s hand glided down Fernando’s side. He squeezed his hip and bit down on his bottom lip when Fernando started to stroke him. Gigi rubbed Fernando’s crotch over his shorts as he delved deeper and deeper into his mouth, kissing him harder the more Fernando’s hand moved. Fernando moaned and bucked his hips, begging for more contact.

Gigi moved away and pulled Fernando’s hand away from him. He was fully hard and ready to take things a step further. He quickly removed Fernando’s shorts and his own. He sucked Fernando until he was hard and moaning for more.

Gigi leaned over Fernando’s face and stared into his eyes. The sun was nearly set completely. Their faces were shadowed, but Fernando still looked so beautiful. He brushed his blond hair away from his forehead as the light breeze blew it there. “Are you sure you want to?” He asked. He wanted the younger striker so badly, but he would never dream of pushing him too far.

Fernando nodded and begged, “Please, yes. I want you.”

Gigi needed no more affirmation than that. He grabbed the necessary supplies from the outer pocket of the picnic basket. When he returned to Fernando, the younger man laughed. “That’s one dirty picnic basket,” he muttered. Even in the dim light from the evening’s setting sun, Gigi could see his cheeks blush.

He quickly kissed Fernando’s body until he once again hovered over his erection. He spread his legs and stroked him lightly while he readied him with his free hand. After several minutes, he looked up at Fernando who was breathing heavily now, and asked, “Are you ready?”

“Mm hmm,” Fernando whimpered, nodding his head.

Gigi positioned himself between Fernando’s legs. He pulled Fernando’s hips up a bit and pushed into him slowly. Fernando whined and squeezed his eyes shut. “Shh, Shh.” Gigi comforted him and kissed him on the mouth while he pushed in further. Fernando’s discomfort soon turned to pleasure. The low moans escaping his lips were proof of that.

Gigi moved his mouth to Fernando’s neck as he picked up the pace of his thrusting. Fernando’s moans, groans, and whimpers turned him on and pushed him to thrust deeper and harder. He soon found the perfect spot inside Fernando. Fernando dug his fingers into the blanket and the sand beneath it. He panted and moaned Gigi’s name.

When Fernando’s body began to shake, Gigi knew he was hitting his climax. He thrust harder, so that they came together just moments later.

It was completely dark when they both found the energy to climb off the beach blanket. They walked hand-in-hand to the waterfront and walked into the water lapping at the beach. They swam for nearly a thirty minutes and then walked back to the blanket where they fell asleep together only moments after lying down.

Fernando awoke an hour later. Something had alarmed him though he wasn’t quite sure what. If he’d had a foul dream, his mind had erased all traces of it as soon as he awoke. Nevertheless, he felt bothered. He sat up and rubbed his eyes before he searched in the dark for his shorts. He bumped Gigi’s leg in the process and roused him from his slumber.

“Awake already? What time is it?” He grumbled. He sat up and stretched.

“How should I know?”

Gigi shrugged his shoulders though he doubted Fernando could see him in the pitch dark. “I don’t know. What’s the matter? You don’t sound happy, Amore. Do you regret what we’ve done?”

“No. I just woke up feeling bothered. I need to find my shorts. I want to go inside.”

“Hold on. I’ve got a flash light.” Gigi rummaged through the picnic basket and finally seized his light. She shined in Fernando’s direction and illuminated his beautiful thighs. “You’ve got wonderful thighs,” he commented.

Fernando blushed in the dark and quietly thanked him. “My shorts aren’t on my thighs though, so can you shine the light elsewhere?”

Gigi shone the light around until they located both pairs of their shorts. They dressed, grabbed the blanket and the basket and headed back to the house. Being a gentleman, as usual, Gigi held the door for Fernando.

Fernando thanked him and walked into the house. He felt so tired. He wanted to pass out on the nearest soft surface, but he knew he should go to Gigi’s bedroom. Not only was it the most appropriate place to sleep, he needed to check his phone for messages or missed calls.

Gigi dropped the picnic basket and blanket in the entryway and followed Fernando to the bedroom. Fernando walked straight to the bedside table on which sat his mobile. Gigi grabbed him and spun him around before he could even touch the phone. “I should check my phone,” he explained.

“Okay, but first…tell me what’s wrong.” Gigi had his hands on his face identical to the way in which he held his face after the Euro Final. “Please. Even if it’s me, or what we did, what _I_ did.”

A smile spread across Fernando’s beautiful full lips. “You were perfect. What we did was wonderful. I thoroughly enjoyed it. I think I had a bad dream that I just can’t remember. Honestly, I just woke up feeling off. It’s nothing. Please, don’t worry about it.”

Gigi smiled and nodded. “Okay. If you say it’s nothing, I’ll believe you and I won’t worry about it.” Gigi brought Fernando’s smiling face to his and kissed his lips.

Fernando pulled away before the kiss could get intense. “I really want to kiss you, but let me check my phone. My kids might have called to say goodnight.”

Gigi smiled and kissed the side of Fernando’s neck softly while he tapped away at the screen on his phone. He had a dozen missed calls from Olalla. He chuckled. “They called over a dozen times,” he said.

“Aww,” Gigi purred in his ear. “That’s sweet,” he said, pulling Fernando’s earlobe into his mouth and gently sucking on it.

“They’ve texted too.” Fernando was trying to focus on his phone, but Gigi was not making it easy. He opened the texts from his ex-wife’s phone and gasped. He shoved Gigi away and sat on the edge of the bed.

“What’s wrong?” Gigi rushed to his side. “Is something wrong?”

“My little boy fell and broke his arm,” Fernando whimpered. “He broke his arm and I wasn’t here for him. I couldn’t even take his call.”

Gigi frowned sympathetically and wrapped his arm around Fernando’s shoulders. “Shh, Amore. It’s okay. You had no way of knowing this would happen. You didn’t know he had called. Don’t feel bad.”

Fernando didn’t mind the time. He immediately dialed Olalla’s number. She answered on the second ring, “It’s about time!”

Fernando told her he was “busy and didn’t have his phone with him,” but refused to elaborate. Olalla was none-too-pleased with his explanation. She demanded that he find the next flight to England and get on it. Fernando, of course, had already planned to do that. After she finally let him speak to Leo for a few moments, Fernando hung up the phone and immediately searched for the number to the airport. Luckily for him, there was a flight leaving for London two hours from then. He booked a seat on it and hung up.

“You’re leaving?” Gigi said sadly.

Fernando stared down at his lap. “I have to go to him. I’m sorry. I want to stay. I was really looking forward to this weekend, but I have to go to my baby.”

Gigi nodded. Of course he understood. He had little guys of his own. “I understand,” he told Fernando. His hands were on his face again and pulled him close. He rested his forehead against his. He felt like they were back on the pitch after the Final. He stared into his eyes and said, “But now you owe me again.”


End file.
